The Riddle
by angel the angelic demon
Summary: What happens when i sleep at the computer and keep typing. not for any under 18 for language and sugested scenes of rape. Raven/Beastboy sick love story.


The Riddle

:Titan's Tower Common Room:

"Hey guys, I got a good one." Beastboy, the team clown and all around disrespected hero of the teen titans started, ready to attempt( and most assuredly fail), at telling another joke. "A Jew and a Priest walk priest walk into a bar," The giggles radiating off of him reverberate in his friends ears. "And say OW! HAHAHAHAHA!" his uproar of laughter fills the room as all his friends groan with barely repressed frustration at his 50th .Day! And it was only 2:00 in the afternoon!

"This! Must! STOP!" Raven, the resident telekinetic, telepath and empath roared across the room. The anger radiating off of her literally visible as she levitated several objects of the ground and pinned beastboy to the ceiling-to-floor windows with them, the material cracking under the strain. "You dumb piece of shit! No one like your fucking jokes! Hell, no one likes you , you waste of space! I bet the reason your parents died were to get away from your irritating FACE! Go fall off a fucking mountain you chicken shit, bitch ass, CUNT! No one likes you, and we are all thinking of replacing you anyway you talentless FUCK!" After she finally comes up for air, she realizes what she has said, and knows it is too late to take it back. She didn't mean to say any of that, she just snapped! She didn't want to hurt beastboy, he was the only one who ever truly tried to understand her. The one who held her whenever she cried, the one person she loved more than life itself, the one she told all her secrets to, and by the look of dejected anger, she had a feeling all those secrets were about to be spoken.

"haha hahahAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!" Beastboy cracks, the insane laughter being the only indication for the team mediator and tech expert Cyborg. " hehehe he, Riddle me this Rachel." The calm voice Beastboy speaks in does nothing to deter Cyborgs scanners from the sense that danger is near. He knows he can't stop it now, but he doesn't have to watch, so he attempts to leave, but finds himself stuck to the couch he was playing game station on. Looking to his back, he sees that Raven has subconsciously stuck them to their seats, so as not to fling them though the window earlier. So he sits back, watching in horror as two people who he considers to be his brother and sister tear each other apart with words.

"When is the victim not the victim? No guess? I figured you'd like my riddle more than jokes, but oh well. The answer is when they deserve everything that's coming to them BITCH!" _Stuck. Can't stop them. Screaming can do no good, I'm doing that now and it's not even slowing him down. Trained by Mento, he could unleash psychological warfare on her the likes of which only the joker has ever been capable of with a chemical bath. Can't stop, but can't pull away. Can't do anything but watch, and hope the aftermath doesn't kill us. Where the hell is Batman when you need him._

"How does it feel to know that you were born into the world by rape, one of the most vile of acts. Do you ever imagine what it must have been like for your mother? I mean, even if he shrunk down, Trigon must've had at least a foot of demonic cock to fuck the bitch with. Imagine it, you FATHER forcing himself into all her holes. Face fucking the whore until she died of asphyxiation only to bring her back to do it so more, just to hear her screams on his length as he slid himself down her throat! And I bet before he got to the main event, he went for her ass hole, fucked it 'till it looked like a stargate, reveling in the screams as her asshole bled onto his dick! And the finale, I hear those Azar monks make a vow of chastity. Of her she must have begged him not to, how she must have screamed herself hoarse when he shoved himself as far as he could go, and then further, breaking her until she was his cum dump fuck slave baby maker! Of how she must have hated you, to look at you and remember the best, worst and only fuck in her life, the demon that would destroy everything she loved and cared for! How does it feel to know you bought into this world to never be loved! That the only reason your Mother didn't kill herself when she knew she would conceive you is because your Father protected you! How does it feel to know that everywhere you go, there's a piece of Daddy in you! Poor, pitiable Rachel! How does it feel, knowing you can't feel anything! No Love, No Hate, No Sorrow, Nothing! The only thing you can feel is Daddy's rage! And how does it feel to know that your afterlife is going to be filled with demons raping you to produce offspring of Trigon the Terrible's Half-breed Daughter! HUH Rachel? RIDDLE ME THAT! To think I ever loved you , I must be as stupid as you say I am!"She, doesn't understand, was this earth ritual, would they then take part in the pudding of happiness? She hoped so; she didn't like it when her friends seemed angry with each other. She didn't want to go through the Reckmas. And why couldn't she move?

Silence is all that follows my heart to heart with Raven, which I can tell will change our relationship forever. I must have been influenced by her anger, being mostly animal, I pick up on the emotions of others, and her being an empath, she effects me even more. Even if I said this now, it would change nothing. Neither of us can take back what we said. I guess this means I'll be quitting the team before Robin can get the chance to kick me out. Wait, why are my pants so small I look down through the rubble that I'm still held up by to see an erection poking out at her. Damn, I must be a sick fuck to want to fuck after mentally damaging my best friend. I go to apologize, but stop when I get a whiff of something that shouldn't be there. Female arousal, it wafts up my nose and kick starts my animal instincts. I look over to Raven and see something I wasn't expecting. Lust, which thanks to partially animal, I can actually see around her form, sticking like her leotard. She glides across the room, until she is close enough to bite down on his neck, which she does. "We are some sick people aren't we Rachel?" "Yeeeesssss." "So, is it your room or mine?" She grabs me by the front of my shirt and pushes me through the black portal that has appeared on the cracked glass. "MINE!" I can't tell if she means her room or that I belong to her, but I know one thing for certain.

Raven likes my Riddles better.


End file.
